Foxy Tactics
by UniKatFox
Summary: Her hand had been forced. She knew as well as the others that as long as Naraku kept InuYasha's demonic powers surpressed, they'd have no hope in fighting. So they were forced into a desperate situation, one that they feared. But what other choice did they have? X-Over-(Kag/Naru)
1. Prologue: The Dilemma

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Welcome to my first Naruto/InuYasha crossover. I've been cooking up this one for quite a while and decided on a whim to start typing it up. I really love this story and I hope you all will love it as well.

So please judge this fairly and above all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Naruto, I merely had an idea and ran away with it.

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Now onto the story...

* * *

Prologue:

The Dilemma

* * *

She still couldn't believe he'd been that stupid.

The Inu-Tatchi had gotten it all planned out, they were ready. Sesshoumaru and even Kouga had joined in with them to finally bring down Naraku. They had all reached the end of their tolerance of the bastard and so Kagome had proposed an alliance.

Which lead them to where they were right now. Knee deep in youkai and each of them fighting their way through to Naraku, well almost. This lead her to her earlier thought. Before the fight had even begun, Kagome, Sango, and Kirara had been scouting out the territory only to see something which confirmed a suspicion they'd had for a while now.

In the clearing below them they sighted Kikyou and her soul stealers, they flew a bit closer to see that she wasn't waiting for them; in fact she wasn't waiting for anyone. She was transforming.

They had hidden as best they could and watched as the dead miko changed into the one they all loathed. Naraku. He cackled to himself as he snapped his fingers and poof the soul eaters disappeared. Being Naraku he started self narrating, "This will be perfect for that half-breed. I am glad I absorbed that kitsune; now there is no way he will ever figure it out. Hahahaha!"

His laughter faded as he disappeared into the trees. Waiting until they were certain that he wouldn't notice them, Sango, Kagome, and Kirara hurried from the area and back to the other's determined to pass their newly gained info to the others.

Kagome hadn't been surprised when InuYasha had boasted that Naraku could never trick him like that, conveniently failing to recall the incident that had gotten Kikyou killed and himself sealed. But seeing him falling right back into Naraku's trap again had Kagome wanting to bash him over the head with something heavy.

The fake Kikyou had called out to InuYasha, appearing to be gravely injured while they were being attacked. InuYasha had abandoned them all to go to ' _it_ ' and Kagome glared his way. Deciding to save him from his stupidity, Kagome was about to fire a holy arrow at the fake when a sudden surge of youki arose in the clearing.

Everyone stopped fighting to turn towards InuYasha and the fake Kikyou were, to the source of the youki. The youkai around them fell back as the fake Kikyou began to glow with a black aura, her voice went from female to male and even as InuYasha had realized his mistake it was already too late. "Time for you to pay for always being in my way InuYasha and no one can help you."

Hearing the clearly Naraku voice coming from the form of Kikyou, they all watched as the fake pulled out a large shard of the jewel. From what she could tell, Kagome knew that this shard was made up of at least four or five others and was full of malice. She cried out for InuYasha to get away but knew she was too late as well.

The fake Kikyou rammed the shard deep into InuYasha's back, causing him to scream in utter pain even as his body healed around the shard. Laughing the form melted completely into that of Naraku's as he looked down at the now crumpled and writhing form of InuYasha.

"Now you will never avenge that bitch or yourself, you will remain weak and useless until the day I am defeated which without your help, InuYasha, will never happen. Farewell!" Naraku's taunting voice faded as his form did as well into a dark miasma, one that Kagome quickly fired three sacred arrows at. Hearing a cry of pain as they struck was a small consolation as she finally reached InuYasha's side.

The other's gathered around her and they all looked down at InuYasha in utter horror. Naraku's words finally made sense. InuYasha had reverted to his human form and to test her hunch Kagome reached out to run some of her powers through him only to have her hunch confirmed.

InuYasha was stuck like this and there wasn't one ounce of youki within him, she could feel the evil shard and knew she would be unable to remove it as well. Sighing she slumped back all the while glaring at the now unconscious InuYasha before her.

She felt everyone doing the same around her and unable to keep it in a moment longer she grumbled out, "InuYasha you dumbass!"

* * *

A/N- Alrighty, that's the prologue. I wanted to make it short simple and funny. This story is going to be funny, romantic, and weird. So I hope this inspires you all to keep reading and stay with me to the end.

Thanks again for reading!

Until next time!

May The Fluffy Be With You!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 1: Negatives and Positives

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Welcome back to the story, this chapter is going to have some necessary plot development and such, so forgive me if it seems a little long winded. I will try to make it enjoyable and fun.

Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Naruto, I merely had an idea and ran away with it.

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Now onto the story...

* * *

Chapter 1:

Negatives and Positives

* * *

Once again Kagome found herself wishing she had something heavy to whack InuYasha over the head with. He was currently shouting at Shippou about some nonsense or another and Kagome groaned in utter exasperation.

As if reading her earlier thought and unable to take anymore of this Sango had slapped InuYasha upside the head, stunning the Hanyou turned human into stunned silence. Turning she looked to Kagome, who'd been throwing out suggestions on how they could get help to kill Naraku with InuYasha indisposed as he was before the argument broke out.

"Thank you Sango, now as I was saying. In my history books there was a map of several hidden ninja villages on the main land. The ones that are around right now are very strong and some of them even possess youkai-like attributes. I think that would be our best bet right now. Considering." When Kagome had finished she looked over her shoulder at InuYasha where he stood glaring at everyone.

Miroku cleared his throat to catch her attention, "I think that's the best idea we've got so far, but...well, Kagome are you sure that these ninja's could handle something like Naraku? Besides, how are we going to get them to help us?"

Smiling Kagome pulled out a pouch like the one she carried her jewel shards in but this one was much bigger holding it up she replied. "While looking around my grandpa's storage house I found a few old scrolls, they are what lead me onto the idea of getting help from the ninja villages."

Shrugging her shoulders she laid out the scrolls as she continued, "apparently one of my ancestors married into one of the hidden villages and gained a protector youkai. Not sure how though, all I know is that these scrolls are very valuable to the villages. So I thought we'd trade them for the help we need. Well? What do you guys think?"

Both Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in approval and Kagome was about to speak again when InuYasha once again had to put his two cents in. "Ninja's?! That's the big plan?! Are you really that stupid Kagome? I mean come on; we haven't even asked the old bat about helping us take these shards out and what about Kikyou?"

Shaking her head as she got to her feet, Kagome approached InuYasha with purpose in her steps. She was determined to set the moron straight.

Seeing the menace in Kagome's stance and face, InuYasha slowly tried to back away but didn't get far when he bumped into Sango and Miroku. They'd circled around to cut off any possible escape routes he had.

Stopping inches from InuYasha's face she raised a finger and spoke in clear firm tones as to not be misunderstood. "First InuYasha, you have no say in what we do or don't do. You lost that right when you blundered us into our current mess. Second, if I can't remove the shards there's no way in hell Kaede will be able to, she's got no strength for such a thing."

Seeing that he was about to interrupt her, Kagome narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Say one word and I'll S.I.T. you, human or not." Freezing, InuYasha closed his mouth and tried to glare at her, Kagome just ignored him.

"Good, now where was I?" Sango stepped in at that, "Third?" Kagome clapped her hands together as she laughed, "ah yes, third. Thank you Sango." Turning back to InuYasha she continued, "Third InuYasha, Kikyou is about as useful in this situation as salt in a wound. She so much as shows her face, trust me; she won't stay for long so get that dumb notion out of your head because it's never going to happen."

"Finally, I am allowing you to stay with us right now InuYasha. You're of no use to the group; you can't fight like this or even use a power of any kind so you're useless." Kagome almost snickered when she saw the look of outrage on his face. "Now I will tell you this only once InuYasha, if you don't want us trying you up and leaving you in your brother or Kouga's care. Then you listen to me when I talk to you and if you as much as step one toe out of line then bam, you're gone. Do you understand?"

InuYasha seemed to think over her words and Kagome only hoped he took them to heart, because she wasn't lying when she said he was a liability. They couldn't afford any mistakes, especially if Naraku was watching. When she finally got a nod of agreement from him, Kagome turned away and went to set up her bedroll.

"Alright then, I suggest we all get what rest we can tonight then set about preparing tomorrow. There's so much to do not to mention I need to speak with Kouga and Sesshoumaru...it definitely will be a long day tomorrow." The other's all mumbled their agreement and set about following her example.

Working together they were all able to finally lay down for bed within half an hour.

As she lay there, holding Shippou close to her chest, Kagome shook her head in silent amusement when she heard InuYasha's grumbles about not being able to sleep in a tree anymore. That was one thing she wasn't to upset about when it came to the curse on InuYasha, things were definitely not going to be dull and the Hanyou brat was finally getting his much needed comeuppance.

Smiling to herself at her own thoughts, Kagome finally drifted off to sleep. Praying all the while that they would be able to accomplish what needed to be done tomorrow.

* * *

A/N- There we are, I hope it wasn't too long winded. There's still a lot more for them to do before they set out for the mainland, so please stick with me.

May the Fluff Be With you!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone welcome back to Foxy Tactics! I hope your all enjoying the story so far and will like where I am going with it.

This chapter continues prep for the trip. After all they can't just ditch everything and everyone for the mainland.

Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Naruto

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Preparations

* * *

"So will you do it?"

Kagome was getting tired, she'd been traveling all day to find Kouga and finally when she'd found his pack, they told her he'd just left looking for her. In the end she decided to just wait for him to return, which took longer than she thought it should have. After all he was youkai and she wasn't.

Once she had stopped his advances and outpouring of affection she'd explained their plan and that she needed him to watch over Kaede's village to keep it safe. Now she was just waiting to see what he'd say, after all it was a lot to ask of him considering he had his pack to watch out for.

Kouga smiled at Kagome and the worried look on her face before he nodded his head, "of course I'll do it. I'll do anything for you Kagome, besides I can have my pack help me keep youkai away from the village. It will be safe until you return, I promise."

Kagome was so happy to hear that he'd agreed that she gave him a hug, "thank you Kouga, with your help and Sesshoumaru's then I won't have anything to worry about while I'm gone." She then released him and ran back to where Kilala sat waiting; she'd borrowed her while Sango and Miroku had gone to talk with Sesshoumaru.

They had decided she would be the better one to ask Kouga for help and she couldn't help but agree considering what he'd just said. Once Kilala had transformed she hopped up onto her back and waved goodbye to Kouga and his pack, they then took off. She didn't want to give Kouga a chance to think twice about helping considering he had to work with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed as she watched the scenery fly by below her, "well Kilala, looks like we might be able to head out earlier than I had thought. Are you ready to come with us?" Kilala roared a reply and after being around her so long Kagome knew she was agreeing and saying she was ready.

Patting the cat behind the ears Kagome gave her a hug and nuzzled against Kilala's neck, "thank you Kilala. I just hope we will be able to get the help we need, I'm worried that if we don't then we will never defeat Naraku."

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, Kagome laughed, "Listen to me, doubting before we've even tried. Well not anymore, I can't let that get me down. We are going to get help and we are going to kill Naraku no matter what!" Kilala mewled in agreement and they flew the rest of the way to Kaede's village in a companionable silence.

Sango rolled her eyes again as she slapped Miroku once again, that had been the fourth time in the last hour and frankly she was growing tired of it. Deciding to nip his next thought of trying to grope her in the bud she spoke in a sickly sweet tone. "Miroku, the next time I feel your hand anywhere on myself that I don't want I will break it off, are we clear?"

Hearing him gulp behind her she smiled to herself that would work for the next day or so before he grew brave enough to try again. But it would have to do for now after all they had about reached Sesshoumaru's territory and things might get a little hairy.

As if reading her mind out of the trees before them sprang a very large dog which looking at the markings on its face she knew this wasn't Sesshoumaru but probably one of his servants. Holding up her hands in a nonthreatening manner Sango spoke clear so that she would be understood perfectly.

"Please listen, we are here in peace. We've come to speak with your master Lord Sesshoumaru on behalf of our groups' leader, Kagome Higarashi. She sent us to present him a proposition."

The Inu seemed to think over her words before its form shimmered and a young looking man with short shaggy brown hair appeared. "I see, well then if your here because of Lady Kagome then please, follow me. I will take you to my Lord."

Sango bowed in thanks and then they followed the youkai as he lead them a bit further into the forest, once they reached a brook they crossed the bridge and both Sango and Miroku felt the barrier as they crossed through it. Once on the other side of the brook they both stared in surprise at the rather plain looking farm house before them.

Then they saw Rin appear at the door and come running out towards them, "Miroku-sama, Sango-sama! Rin is happy to see you!" Sango opened her arms and easily caught the little girl; they had become good friends when Sesshoumaru had gone with them into battle against Naraku.

"Hello Rin, we are glad to see you too but is Sesshoumaru around anywhere. We need to talk with him." Rin tilted her head at that, "Rin understands, Lord Sesshoumaru is hunting he said he'd be back soon. He even left me with Hagari-sama so I wouldn't be alone, usually Jaken is with Rin, but he is doing something for Lord Sesshoumaru right now."

Sango set Rin back down gently as she responded, "I see, well we are in no real hurry so we will wait with you. I take it you are Hagari?" Sango turned to look at the young man that had met them; he just smiled before pulling out a long strip of rope.

Seeing this Rin let out a squeal and danced around him while shouting happily, "Jump rope! Jump rope!" Sango smiled at this as she moved over as well, she knew this game. It was one that Kagome had taught them all a while back and they had passed it onto Rin to keep her happy.

Hagari handed her one end of the rope and as they started to swing it into the clearing walked Sesshoumaru. He was carrying a large boar on one shoulder and an armful of potatoes and carrots in his other hand. He looked at Sango and Miroku briefly before he walked towards the house, taking the food inside.

Rin stopped playing and ran towards the house. Sango looked to Hagari and shrugged before they followed Miroku right behind them. Once inside the house they set about helping to prepare the meal and once it was done and they had all had a share, Sango turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome sent us here to request your help once again." Sesshoumaru sipped at the tea he'd had Hagari prepare before he responded, "This Sesshoumaru will hear this request." So Sango went into her explanation and told him all about the trip they planned to the hidden ninja villages. She then asked what she needed to know.

"We are asking if you would be willing to help watch over Kaede's village and Kagome's well while we are gone. Kagome and the rest of us are willing to return the favor in any way we can at a later time. So will you do this for us?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for several long moments before he looked to Hagari, "fetch the historical scrolls." Hagari bowed before he disappeared into the adjoining room, Sesshoumaru then looked to Sango.

"This Sesshoumaru has heard of these hidden villages's before, in fact InuTashio my father had visited them. Some of what Kagome suspects is true, some of my father's followers stayed behind and mated into some of these villages. So this Sesshoumaru would not be surprised if some of these ninja have youkai traits and abilities."

Hagari reappeared with a large scroll in his hands; he handed it over to Sesshoumaru and went to clean up their meal. Sesshoumaru opened the scroll and rolled it out a bit before he laid it down before Sango and Miroku.

Sango was surprised to find that it was a map, one that had five hidden villages upon it. Sesshoumaru pointed to one in particular, his clawed finger denting the scrolls paper. "This one is your best chance. This Sesshoumaru doesn't know the names to any of these villages, but does know that this one is where most of my father's followers had settled down. This scroll was given to him in case he ever needed to call upon them for help."

Feeling her hopes of their success on this adventure raising Sango bowed again and spoke quickly, "Lord Sesshoumaru we would be honored if you let us borrow this scroll, it would increase our chances greatly."

Sesshoumaru simply re-rolled the scroll and held it out to them, Miroku quickly took it murmuring this thanks. Sesshoumaru then held up his hand with two fingers raised, "This Sesshoumaru will agree to help and allow you to borrow the scroll on two conditions."

Sango nodded her head, "anything, please tell us." Sesshoumaru put his hand down and spoke firmly, "This Sesshoumaru will require Kagome to assist with Rin's miko training and then you all must swear fealty to this Sesshoumaru, including the half-breed."

Sango blinked before looking at Miroku who shared her look, this was unexpected but they knew they had no choice. "Alright Lord Sesshoumaru we agree to both conditions, Kagome and the other's must agree to the second term themselves, but we don't think they will have a problem with it. Except for InuYasha, but he won't take too long to convince."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement and their task finally done Sango and Miroku got to their feet and bowed again. "Thank you again for your assistance and hospitality Lord Sesshoumaru. We will see you first thing tomorrow morning then, until then farewell."

With those words both left the house and returned to the forest the way they came. Sango was quiet as they walked back towards Kaede's village; she couldn't believe their luck with the discovery of that scroll which made her wonder. ' _What if it was fate that this was to happen? What if this is what was going to happen all along?_ '

As if sensing her thoughts Miroku spoke up, "Sango, I think Kagome is going to be ecstatic when we show her the scroll, not to mention what Sesshoumaru said about there being youkai blood in some of the ninja. This trip is going to solve all our problems and I for one can't wait to start it."

Sango smiled at that, "yes, you're right there. This is going to be one hell of an adventure and who knows what might happen along the way. But I agree that this will help us not only get rid of Naraku finally but maybe even more. I'm getting excited, let's hurry back."

With those words they both took off at a steady jog, both of them determined to get back to the village before dark. Because if everything went well for Kagome, then tomorrow they could finally set out for the mainland and begin this trip.

* * *

A/N- Going to leave it there. I hope that helped explain a few things and the tie-in's that will be happening in future chapters. I just hope all of you will still be with me.

Thanks again for reading!

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 3: It Begins

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Wow, chapter 3 already. I'm on a roll here! I hope you're all having fun with this story so far. Please continue to stay with me until the very end. Thanks again, now enjoy this chapt!

Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Naruto, wish I did. But hey, if wishes were fishes, right?

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Onward to the fun! ^^

* * *

Chapter 3:

It Begins...

* * *

Kagome yawned again, unable to stop herself no matter how hard she kept trying to fight it. She was exhausted and looking at the other's she knew she wasn't the only one.

When they had set out on this boat they all had been so excited, except for maybe InuYasha, but that soon faded as the day wore on and eventually turned into four days straight. Their guide across the sea seemed right at home on the water, but he'd told them they would soon reach the shore.

But as the fifth day came to a close as the sun set Kagome could swear this trip would never end. But then the whole ship shook and she had to grip the side of it to keep herself from being tossed over. Some of the hands on the boat were shouting back and forth, turning Kagome looked out into the darkness and after straining her eyes she finally saw that they had indeed reached the shore.

Kagome almost leapt from the boat to run to the shore, but she staved off doing so. Once the boat was secure and the ramp down Kagome departed at a more leisurely pace, all her friends following suit.

As soon as they had all disembarked, Kagome thought about asking the men on the boat to wait for them but thought better about it. She didn't know how long this was going to take, let alone if they would even be able to get help in the first place. So she wished them luck and motioned for the other's to follow her as she made for the thick forest before them.

The first thing they needed to do was find a place to spend the night, eat, and get some good rest before setting out once again in the morning to find the hidden village Sesshoumaru had indicated on the map. Kagome was exhausted by the time they found a nice enclosed clearing to bed down in, Shippou and Miroku went to catch something for dinner, while Sango and Kagome set up their camp for the night.

InuYasha, being who he was found a tree and leaning back against it was out in a matter of seconds. Kagome would have gone over and bopped him one but she was too tired to do so let alone care. It just meant one less thing to worry about in the end.

So after she and Sango had made the fire they broke out the sleeping rolls they had carried with them, setting everything up so they would just have to eat then they could go right to bed.

After a few minutes Miroku and Shippou returned with a couple rabbits and with them all working together they had them spitted and cooking in a matter of minutes. It was a long wait for them to cook and all of them had almost fallen asleep when the rabbits were finally done.

So they all hurried to split the meat and ate as quickly as they could before they had all collapsed out of utter exhaustion. Shippou drug himself over to lay with Kagome while Kilala curled against Sango's belly, they were all out within a couple minutes and slept like the dead.

When morning came it was Shippou who awoke first, he'd heard something in the trees moving around and it had roused him. Not to mention whatever it was smelled weird, a little like Kagome and something else.

So he'd gotten up and followed this 'thing.' After a couple minutes he knew it was a human, but was it one of those Ninja's that Kagome had mentioned, now that was the real question.

Deciding to just try the direct route, Shippou called out, "I know your there. Please come out, I'm sort of lost you see and could use some help." A silence fell about him and he began to think that he might have been wrong, but then the rustling grew more pronounced as a young woman about Kagome's age stepped from the trees.

She had shoulder length black hair and the most unique eyes Shippou had ever seen, there were no pupils. Tilting his head he shifted a bit before he asked what he'd wanted to know, "are...are you a ninja of one of the hidden villages?"

The woman blinked before narrowing her eyes, her voice was steady as she responded. "Why do you seek the hidden village ninja's?" Shippou straightened at that, he could hear the other's starting to wake in the clearing behind him and knew that he needed to find out who this woman was now.

"My companions and I are hoping to hire one of the hidden villages to assist us in a task that we cannot accomplish ourselves. We really need help desperately." The woman seemed to think his words over before she asked, "Are you your groups' leader?"

Shippou shook his head as she responded, "no, that would be Kagome." She nodded her head before smiling, "Alright then, please take me to your leader, this Kagome. I will speak with her about this matter directly."

Thinking over what the woman suggested and not finding anything wrong with her plan, Shippou nodded his head. "Alright. Follow me then." He then turned and began the trek back to the camp, the woman right behind him.

Kagome had awoken to find Shippou gone and InuYasha as well, she was about to call out their names when InuYasha stomped back into the clearing. He was adjusting his clothing; clearly he'd needed a moment to relieve himself. Thinking that's what Shippou must be up to as well, Kagome got up and started packing up her stuff once again...

Then Kilala started to growl and hiss. This awoke Sango with a start while Miroku, whom had just woken himself, leapt up and turned to glare at the trees. The trees shifted a bit before out walked Shippou followed closely by a woman.

Coming to a stop a few feet into the clearing Shippou motioned to the woman, "I found this woman in the forest; she wants to talk to you Kagome." Kagome blinked as she looked the woman over, "I see, well please come and sit down. We were going to scrape something up for breakfast before we headed on, please join us. Then we can talk k?"

The woman seemed to think over her words before soundlessly joining Kagome in gathering up what they could. Once their breakfast was cooking as well as some water for tea boiling, Kagome motioned to the spot before her as she sat down. Once the woman had joined her, Kagome smiled.

"I'd like to introduce our group, I am Kagome Higurashi, and we all are from the island of Japan. We came here to seek help in a most dire battle. We've been outnumbered and need as much help as we can get. Hence why we are here." Kagome paused to let that sink in before she motioned to those around her one by one as she introduced them quickly.

"Now I need to ask you something and hopefully you can assist us. A friend of ours gave us a scroll with several of the hidden villages upon it; we know we are near one now. Hence why we landed at this part of the shore, please tell us. Are you from this village?"

The woman seemed to think over Kagome's question for a while before she spoke, "First, may I see this scroll?" Kagome debated on that for a bit before she nodded her head and pulled out the scroll, she then unrolled it and set it down between them. She then pointed to the village they were seeking, "it's this village here."

The woman was silent for a couple minutes as she examined the scroll. Kagome could sense the impatience coming off of InuYasha as he glared at them but she ignored him in favor of focusing upon the woman before her. Finally, after what had seemed like years, the woman looked up and smiled.

"Well then, you are only about a couple hours away from that particular village. You were also right in your assumption that I was from there, that is my home village, the village hidden in the leaves. Kohona." Having said this she slowly got to her feet and bowed to Kagome, "I am pleased to meet you Higurashi-san, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and I would be honored to escort you all to Kohona."

Kagome was so excited to hear this that she leapt forward and hugged Hinata while mumbling out 'Thank you's' like crazy.

The girl seemed surprised by this at first before she flushed red and mumbled back 'your welcomes.' Once Kagome had released her, Hinata shifted a bit before she finally said, "well then, if you're all ready to go then we can head there right now."

Kagome nodded her head happily while she looked at the others, all of them but InuYasha of course looked just as excited as she was feeling. She just couldn't believe their luck in finding someone so soon.

"First though, breakfast." Sango was the voice of reason as she moved around divvying out the breakfast they had made. Everyone then ate in a companionable silence before they all hurried to clean up and pack everything that was left.

Once they had finished Shippou turned to look at Hinata and said, "We're good to go now." Hinata smiled at that before she turned and motioned for them to follow. "This way then." All of the Inu Tatchi followed her closely as she led the way from the clearing.

They had been walking a good twenty minutes when Kagome decided to ask this, Hinata, a few questions. She was after all, curious.

"So can I ask you some things?" Kagome kept her tone neutral so that she wouldn't sound too eager. Hinata looked over at her before she nodded her head, "sure, ask away. I will do my best to answer."

Kagome smiled and spoke quickly in her excitement, "what are the ninja like? Can anyone learn their ways? Is it true there are youkai around here? Are you a ninja yourself?" Realizing she'd blurted all that out, Kagome felt her face turn red as she mumbled 'sorry.'

Hinata just blinked at her before she smiled and responded, "Our ninja are very varied in their skills and technique. If you have the patience to learn. Yes, but only very few still exist here. Yes, I am a ninja. Any other questions?"

Laughing at the fact that Hinata had answered all her questions Kagome asked, "So you said that there are still youkai, do you know any?" Kagome just hoped she hadn't overstepped herself by asking such a thing.

Hinata seemed to ponder the question because it took a good twenty minutes before she finally turned and smiled at Kagome. "I know of a few, two mostly come to mind." Hinata's voice was quiet as she spoke but Kagome just couldn't stop herself from speaking again. "Who are they? Do they live in your village or nearby?"

Blinking Hinata regarded Kagome with a raised eyebrow as she replied. "I don't think you understand, these youkai are living inside two of my dearest friends. Gaara of Sunagakure and Naruto of Kohona."

Kagome stilled at the name ' _Naruto_.' Something about that name made her suddenly desperate to know more. Reaching out she grabbed Hinata's arm and the ninja gave her a confused look as Kagome asked, "Please, what is the name of these youkai?" Clearly Hinata was worried about her weird behavior; Kagome could see it in her eyes.

"Gaara has the Shukaku, a raccoon dog youkai. Naruto on the other hand has Kyuubi, the nine-tailed red fox youkai. The same one which ravaged my village on the day of Naruto's birth, his father imprisoned the youkai within Naruto to protect us all." Hinata's voice was filled with praise as she spoke and Kagome knew that this ' _Naruto_ ' was someone she just had to meet.

She decided to keep the fact that she knew of Kyuubi to herself, she knew all these questions were weirding Hinata out and she wasn't prepared to lose their only guide to the village. So she explained. "Sorry, I just am hoping that we might be able to use these youkai to help us...or something..."

Hinata blinked at her before she nodded her head as she responded. "I understand, allot of other ninja have tried to use the youkai for gain, but you. I don't think you will, so I'll make sure to introduce you to both of them." Kagome smiled at that and gave Hinata another hug, unable to help herself.

This time though, Hinata returned her hug.

* * *

A/N- Well that's it for this chapter, I had to end it somewhere no cliffy...at least hopefully it's that way. Anyway, I will be posting the next chapter soon so stay tuned!

I hope you all continue to stay with me.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 4: A Mistake!

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Here we are in chapter 4, hope you're all ready for the fateful meeting between Kagome and our favorite blonde idiot. I know I am!

Disclaimer- I don't own either Naruto or InuYasha, but boy do I enjoy playing with the characters! ^^

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Enjoy the ensuing madness! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Mistake?!

* * *

Hinata knew she was going to ask to help out Kagome and her friends once they'd spoken to Lady Tsunade. Something about them made Hinata feel right at home.

These were Hinata's thoughts when they finally reached the gates to the village. She waved to the guards and spoke loudly so that they and the hidden anbu could hear her clearly. "I bring travelers; they are here to speak with Lady Tsunade. They are no threat to the village, may they enter?"

Kagome stood at her side and smiled in the friendliest manner she could. The guards conversed for a few moments before they motioned towards the village, "they may pass. Just remember they are in your charge Hyuuga." Hinata nodded at this and continued walking, the Inu Tatchi following along silently.

As they walked through the village they observed several villagers stopping to stare or point at them, Hinata greeted a few but mostly they kept on moving further and further into the village. When they finally stopped outside a large towering building, they noticed that they had gained somewhat of a following.

Many villagers had gathered and stood watching them. This of course ticked InuYasha off, but before he even so much as uttered a word, Miroku had nipped the problem in the bud. He'd placed a sutra over the Hanyou turned human's mouth, stopping him from talking completely. Kagome and Sango both sent him looks of gratitude as they finally entered the building, all the while still following Hinata's lead.

They hadn't gotten far before they were stopped by a pair of Anbu guards. Hinata sighed and looked to the members of the Inu Tatchi, her voice was apologetic. "No weapons from here on in. I swear that you all will get them returned to you but after the goings on of the last couple of years...well security has been heightened. Sorry."

Kagome just shrugged as she removed her bow, quiver and pocket knife. She also set down her backpack; she knew that she wouldn't need it where she was going. Looking at the others she was happy to see that they had all followed her lead, all except for InuYasha once again. "Just stay here InuYasha." Kagome kept her voice firm even as he gave her a narrow anger filled look.

The Anbu stepped aside to allow them to pass and all but InuYasha and Miroku moved forward. When Kagome flashed the monk a questioning look he pointed to InuYasha and that was all she needed to see. "We'll be back soon, just hang tight guys." She said even as she moved forward, following Hinata once again.

They passed several people that clearly to Kagome's eyes were ninja as they continued onwards. Hinata led them up a couple flights of stairs as they climbed the tower and soon they came to a stop at a large pair of double doors. There was a woman seated at a desk before the doors and when she stood to greet them a rather fat pig appeared from behind the desk.

"Shizune-san, I am here to ask an audience with Lady Tsunade. This is Kagome Higurashi, she and her companions have traveled far to ask for our assistance. I trust Lady Tsunade is in?" Hinata's voice held no questioning she was certain by the slowly increasing noises from inside the room that the Hokage was indeed here and was most definitely not alone.

The woman, Shizune, sighed as she looked at the doors then back at them before saying. "I don't know if you really want to go in right now. Uzumaki-kun is inside and you know how their lessons always go, but if you wish to brave it then you may enter."

Hinata didn't respond, instead she turned to look at Kagome, who was staring at the doors with a peculiar look on her face. But Kagome had heard the comment and nodded her head as she spoke. "We are in haste and this cannot wait. Besides you promised me a meeting with this Uzumaki fellow."

Smiling Hinata replied, "You're right and now is as good a time as any, only Kagome may enter so wait here with Shizune. I promise I'll return her in one piece." As she finished speaking there came a loud 'crash' from inside the room and she shook her head. "We'll be right back. Let's go then Kagome."

Taking a deep breath and feeling suddenly as though her entire future lay behind those doors, Kagome moved forward with Hinata following her as she opened the doors and went inside.

"..at! I am sick of your games! It's time to buckle down and get serious, because believe it or not I am retiring next year!" The clearly female voice boomed through the room as Kagome and Hinata shut the doors behind them. A split second later a pot whizzed past Kagome's ear and struck the door, shattering upon impact.

A laughing male voice responded, "Of course I believe it you old hag! We've been through all this before. I ain't the Hokage yet so I am allowed to play a few games still, it ain't gonna kill those old bastards to let me have some fun while I can."

It was a strange sensation for Kagome as she felt more than heard that voice as it washed over her. She knew this voice but knew she'd never heard it before in her life; frankly it was odd but a good kind of odd. She immediately sought out the source of that voice and felt her body go still as her eyes met the bluest pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

Suddenly it was as if the world had flipped on its ear and had pinned her to the floor. ' _Wait...I am pinned to the floor?_ ' She blinked in stunned shock and silence as a low growl vibrated against her ear. An ear that just so happened to be pressed against a rather firm and muscled chest.

"Do not move Kagome." Hinata's voice reached her ears and Kagome realized just what had happened. Tsunade's voice boomed once again through the room, "Naruto let her up now, or else!" The growls deepened in pitch and Kagome knew that this wasn't going to end well. So she decided to do the only thing she could think to do.

Taking a deep breath she raised a barrier around herself and Naruto, she then released all her powers and pressed them against the blonde's form. He hissed and moved a little, allowing Kagome enough room to move herself to where she could look him in the eye.

Once she had though, all the world around them fell away and it was if they were the only living beings in existence. Naruto's eyes were swirling between red and blue, which was all she needed to see to realize just what was going on.

She spoke firmly, "what is your name youkai?" Naruto's body jerked before he shifted with a low rumbling growl as he responded. "Miko...your name first." Sighing, Kagome responded, "I am Kagome Higurashi, but you may call me Kagome." The growl slowly turned into a purr as the youkai spoke again, "Kyuubi is what I am known by, but my true name is..." Kagome placed her hand over Naruto's mouth at that saying, "Kurama."

Jerking away from her hand Kurama growled angrily, "how do you know that Miko?!" Kagome laughed at that before she brushed her knuckles against the blonde locks before her replying, "I was raised in a family that had a youkai protector. Kurama was his name; he was a red nine-tailed kitsune youkai. I know his history well. He disappeared for a long time before he reappeared, he'd made an alliance with an ancestor miko, and he took over as my family guardian. We still pray to him at the shrine. That, Kurama, is how I know you."

The youkai seemed stunned as he remained silent and motionless above her. Kagome took that moment to run her powers over his form again and what she found made her narrow her eyes in annoyance. "What idiot placed this seal over you two?!" Kagome demanded as she placed her hand on Naruto's lower belly.

This seemed to shock them both enough that Kurama lost control for a moment, "What do you mean Idiot?! My father was no idiot; this was the only way to keep Kurama from being taken by Obito. He saved the village as well as the two of us! He wasn't an idiot!" Naruto's voice was frantic as if he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

Kagome snorted at that and looked him straight in the eye as she responded; accentuating every word to make sure she was understood. "He did this wrong...it was supposed to be a merger not whatever this is. I bet it killed him...didn't it?" Naruto's eyes went wide before they changed back to those of Kurama's as he growled, "Yes the brat's father is dead, but what do you mean...merger?"

Sighing she shook her head, "you two were supposed to become one being. Not two. Whatever method was used allows others to remove the soul of one of the two beings inhabiting the same form. A merger makes this impossible, your souls combine and you two become one being. Understand?"

Kurama blinked in surprise and Kagome tilted her head asking, "I can fix it you know. I know how to do this correctly and not die in the process. If both of you are willing to go through with it."

There was a long pause as the blonde's eyes flashed between red and blue repeatedly. Finally after what seemed like forever the eyes turned full blue and Kagome knew Naruto was back in charge. He looked nervous but looked at the two females watching from outside the barrier, he then sighed.

"We will do it. Both of us agree to your proposal Kagome, will this still allow both of us to remember everything from our lives? Will we still be able to be us?" Kagome tilted her head as she replied, "I said it was a merger didn't I. You will become one in all ways and everything that makes up that whole will come from the two of you."

Naruto looked contemplative before he gave a deep nod of his head; his eyes were serious as he spoke, "Then do it." Kagome nodded her head at this and motioned to their current position, "Can I get up now?"

Jerking as if burned, Naruto leapt up quickly and Kagome had to fight back the smile that was threatening to cross her lips. The blonde was blushing deeply and she couldn't help but find it rather cute.

Getting up she allowed the barrier to fall and then clearing her throat before either the Hokage or Hinata could speak, Kagome spoke. "Now, to do what needs to be done I need someone who can remove the seal. Do you know someone like that, who would be willing to assist us?"

Tsunade and Hinata looked between the two of them in confusion while Naruto nodded his head nervously, "yes, I know just the guy." Kagome smiled at that, "alright then. We'll handle that later then, now." Kagome paused as she turned to face Tsunade.

"Milady Hokage, I know your confused by what has just occurred and I promise to explain but first I have an urgent request to make of your village ninja." Tsunade narrowed her eyes but gave a nod anyway. Taking this as a sign to continue Kagome spoke once more. "I am Kagome Higurashi, I have come to ask for assistance in defeating a great evil that has plagued many lives for many years."

"My companions and I have spent years trying to defeat the evil known as Naraku but have yet to accomplish our goal." Kagome dug out her vial of jewel shards and held them up for Tsunade to inspect. The woman raised a brow in questioning and Kagome launched into the tale of the shikon no tama.

She didn't speak of being from the future at all, not sure how it would be received, but she did explain her plight in full and having finished her petition, Kagome fell silent and waited to see if the Hokage was willing to help.

Knowing it would be a good time to do so; Hinata stepped forward and bowed to Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, I would like to be the first to volunteer to help Miss Higurashi and her companions." Tsunade looked surprised before she shook her head with a smile on her lips. "Alright then, I agree. You may take some of our ninja to assist you in your quest, but they must go willingly like Miss Hyuuga here. Understood?"

Kagome let out the sigh she didn't know she'd been holding and bowed deeply, "thank you Milady." Tsunade waved off her thanks and instead pointed to Naruto and then back to herself. "I heard you out; now tell me about what we just saw between you two."

Flushing red at that Kagome cleared her throat and stopped Naruto before he spoke. "I actually know Kyuubi. At least I did but suffice it to say, I have discovered a flaw in the seal over them both and intend to set it right straight away."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this, "what flaw?" Sighing Kagome knew she would have to explain. "The technique to seal one soul within another is not complete with the current seal Naruto has upon him. He said his father died sealing Kyuubi within him. This technique is flawed, there is a way to do it without dying and that is a merger."

"So you plan to merge Naruto and Kyuubi?" Kagome nodded her head in reply while Tsunade looked to Naruto. "Do you agree with this plan of hers?"

Naruto straightened his back and crossed his arms. "We both do, yes."

"Alright then, off you go. I hope your right about this miss. I really do." Kagome just smiled at that before she turned and walked from the room, Hinata and Naruto right behind her.

* * *

A/N- A good spot to stop this chapter, I am working diligently to make this a good story.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Until the next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 5: With A Little Help

Foxy Tactics

* * *

A/N- Welcome back everyone. I do hope you all enjoy where I am going with the story. Also, sorry about the long wait and yay for life getting in the way.

Disclaimer- I don't own either Naruto or InuYasha, but boy do I enjoy playing with the characters! ^^

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Youkai Thoughts**_ / _ **Voice**_ '

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5:

With A Little Help

* * *

 _ **She was rather pretty.**_

Naruto felt his face flush once more as this thought sprang through his mind, Kyuubi had been very active since the incident in Lady Tsunade's office. Something that Naruto was still wondering over as well.

There was something about how Miss. Higurashi, _Kagome_ , had calmed and almost suppressed Kyuubi's power that sparked his curiosity. As well as the fact that Tsunade hadn't asked for any type of payment for the request that she had made.

The old lady was up to something, he just knew it. Right now though there was a bigger problem at hand, finding Kakashi.

He wanted to believe in Kagome's words, that there was a way for him and Kyuubi to become one soul, but he knew that it was probably another lost cause. His father had been the hokage and he had been unable to survive the jutsu, so how could a young woman like Kagome possibly be able to go one step further?

Kyuubi snorted at his doubts and he tried to ignore the Kitsune. He would help Kagome find Kakashi and see where things went from there. He had been leading the group around Kohona in search of his former sensei. Sighting Iruka up ahead Naruto ran to reach the man before he dissapeared down another street. "Iruka-sensei, I need your help."

The other man stopped and raised a brow in silent questioning, "what can I do for you Naruto?" Naruto smiled and pointed at the group behind him, "we're looking for Kakashi-sensei, have you seen the perv?" Iruka rolled his eyes at Naruto's insult and looked over the new arrivals.

Kagome bowed her head with a smile, "hello, I am Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you Iruka-san." The other's introduced themselves as well, even as Iruka looked them all over. "So you're all looking for Kakashi. Might I ask why?"

"I don't see why not, it is so that we may...mph?!" Shippou blinked in surprise, Naruto had covered his mouth to stop him from speaking and he wasn't sure why. Iruka narrowed his eyes at the blonde even as Naruto spoke up. "Sorry Iruka, it's something that can't be widely known. Just sufice it to say, we need Kakashi's skills to test a theory."

Kagome crossed her arms in annoyance but stayed silent, hoping Naruto would soon realize he still was covering Shippu's mouth with his hands. It was making it difficult for the kit to breathe.

"I see. Well then, he was at Ichiraku earlier. Although I think he's going to meet up with Gai for a quick spar. They've been circling about it for days now." Iruka looked at Kagome as he spoke, she was looking at Shippou who had gone a little pale and realizing what that meant he swated Naruto's hands away.

Shippou gasped as he breathed in, Iruka swatted Naruto upside the head. "He couldn't breathe, don't you realize this?" Naruto flushed in emparassment even as he turned sheepish eyes upon Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at him before deftly repeating Iruka's previous action, swatting him soundly upside the head. Shippou glared at him as well, his face red.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Naruto raised his hands plaicatingly, Iruka just rolled his eyes as he turned to Kagome. "I take it this theory is yours miss?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head in response. She liked this guy, he knew who was the brains here.

"If I help you find Kakashi, may I know what is going on then?" Both Iruka and Kagome were looking at Naruto when the words were spoken. The blonde's face began to turn red as he nodded his head in response. Hinata stepped up at that, "Iruka-sensei, please take us to where they are sparing?"

Iruka let out a small laugh at that, "Why not, come then. Follow me." He then turned and started walking. Kagome, Hinata and Naruto were close behind him. InuYasha was reluctant to move forewards, while Sango and Miroku stared at him. They knew he was acting this way because he felt like he was no longer in charge.

"Let's go InuYasha, we don't want to loose them." InuYasha huffed at that before he did what they'd asked, he knew they were right and he didn't wish to leave Kagome alone with that blonde brat.

He'd already been left out of far too much as it was, he didn't want to be forgotten completely. After all, they were here because of him and he knew somehow they would have to make this work. He just hoped he'd be able to keep his cool and endure it.

It seemed to take longer than even Iruka had expected as they attempted to find Kakashi and Gai. One hour turned quickly into two and then three. By the time the fourth had come and gone, the entire company had grown rather irked.

Finally when Iruka was close to giving up, a voice called to them. "What's all this? You teaching a class Iruka?" Iruka froze at that voice, his face turning red as he faced the source of said voice. Kakashi stood there, looking smug to Iruka's eyes. "Where have you been?! We've looked everywhere for you! The training grounds, the forest, the outskirts of the village. I feel like a damned fool now for wasting all that time!"

Kakashi just stood there, blinking his eye as he took in all those who were with Iruka. Feeling like she needed to do something to forestall an even longer wait, Hinata stepped into the frey. Litterally and figuratively.

"Please Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei we need your help and asked Iruka-sensei to help us find you. This matter is very important. Will you please come with us so we may disscuss our request of you?" Kagome smiled at this and stepped up to stand next to Hinata, she placed her hand on Hinata's arm in thanks. Kakashi's eye moved from the Hyuuga to the new comer and he easily saw that there was something different about this woman.

"Alright, I'll hear you out. If I can help then I will try, Iruka, we will talk later. Same place as always." Iruka looked dispondent for a long moment before he looked at Kagome then to Naruto, "good luck. Let me know how things go and Naruto, don't forget you owe me one." Iruka then nodded to everyone before he turned and walked away.

Naruto scratched his neck as he watched his teacher walk away, he wasn't sure just what was going to happen if Kakashi agreed to Kagome's idea. He was feeling very nervous but he knew they had to try at least, "Kakashi-sensei, we're going to my place. Then we'll tell you what's up."

Without even waiting for a reply, Naruto turned and trudged back towards his part of the village. Everyone in the group began to follow him, except for Kakashi, whom looked rather confused. "Kakashi-san?" He looked over at the woman speaking to him, she looked like a fighter but had kind eyes. "I'm coming."

Once they had reached his appartment complex, Naruto looked at everyone and knew that only so many could come up with him, his home wasn't big enough for everybody. He looked at Kagome who had stopped at his side, "We need to decide who has to stay down here. Only five of us will fit in my house."

Understanding flashed through her eyes and Kagome nodded her head. "Sango. You, Iruka, Miroku, Kilala, and Inuyasha will have to wait out here. Hinata, I will need your assistance with our task so you'll need to come up with us, you too Shippou."

Shippou pumped a fist in the air as he hurried over to stand next to a confused looking Iruka. Inuyasha growled, or at least tried to growl. It came out more as a gurggle than anything else. "Why aren't we allowed Kagome? Is it something to do with blondie?" Kagome let out a sigh even as Naruto snorted in response, "that the best insult you've got? I've heard better from the brats on the streets." Inuyasha moved towards Naruto at that, clearly itching for a fight.

Sango stopped that right quick though. He'd gotten all of two feet before she'd grabbed him by the back of his haori and tugged him back, "enough Inuyasha. Clearly Kagome's got reasons for us not to accompany them, stop being an idiot."

It had been surprising when they'd found out that Sango could easily wrangle Inuyasha in his human form, a fact that came in handy in some rather oppertune moments. Kagome smiled at Sango in thanks, "I will be fine, trust me."

The rest of them went up the steps following behind Naruto the whole way, it didn't take long before they'd reached his appartment. Once inside, Kagome started looking around for a large open space in which she could preform her task. She quickly discovered that Naruto lived in a very sparse home, a very lonely home. ' _I hope what I'm about to do will improve his life, not make it worse._ '

Deciding that the main room would be the best location for this, Kagome looked to Naruto and the others whom had been silently watching her. Clearing her throat she pointed at the little amount of furnature that Naruto had, "we need to clear this room completely before we can begin."

Hinata, Naruto and Shippou moved to do as she'd asked while the one called Kakashi just leant against a wall staring at her with his single eye. Kagome was finding it rather uncomfortable but did her best to not let him see it.

Once things were cleared she knelt on the floor and placed her palm on the wooden planking, she supposed it was strong enough to withstand what might happen durring the ritual. If not then they'd have to cross that bridge when they reached it. Sighing she mentaly prepared herself for what she was about to do, "Shippou come here please."

When he'd reached her side she smiled at him, "I'm going to need you to cast your strongest fox fire, do you think you can do it?" Shippou nodded his head, puzzled but he would do whatever Kagome asked him too. "Just say the word Kagome. I'll be ready!"

Standing she touseled his hair, Kagome then turned to look at the others. "Alright, time to explain what we need to do. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto said you control lightning, is this true?" Kakashi didn't move from his place agianst the wall as he replied, "yes I do."

When he didn't say anything else she tilted her head at him, "I hope your skill is enough then. Naruto remove your upper clothes and stand in the centre of the room please." The blonde blinked at her in complete confusion even as his face began to turn a light shade of pink.

Sighing Kagome waved towards the middle of Naruto's small living room realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than she'd thought. "I need you to reveal your seal mark Naruto." She did her best to hide her thoughts from her voice but knew she'd failed when Kakashi snickered behind her.

Naruto moved to do as she'd said at that point and once he had she took a deep breath and turned to Hinata. "Pay very close attention to what I am about to do, this is a skill that you possess as well. I will explain more later." Hinata looked surprised but focused her attention as she'd been asked to.

Smiling at that Kagome moved to Naruto and spoke in a no-nonsense tone. "When I start I need you to release every bit of chakara you have, Kyuubi's too, understood? Do not worry about controling any of it, just let it all go."

Before Naruto could even get a word in edgewise, Kagome began. She reached down and placed her hand over the mark upon Naruto's lower belly and summoned all her miko power. She began to chant and as her body glowed pink she raised a barrier about Naruto, sealing even the very air in it. She could feel the surge of power as Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra began to fill the very air about her. Once she was sure she'd made the barrier stong enough, she laced it with her power and stepped back.

The barrier expanded into a large circle and it soon filled with the power of both inside it. Swirls of blue and red danced about as Naruto was completely consumed by both sets of Chakra. Looking to Shippou Kagome spoke tiredly, "now Shippou, I need you to place your palm against the barrier, it won't harm you. Once you have then cast your foxfire, aiming inside the barrier."

Shippou looked a little frightened but nodded his head, he moved towards the barrier and did as requested. With the sudden addition of the foxfire, the inside of the barrier turned a slight purple but didn't stablize. Looking to Kakashi at that Kagome motioned towards the barrier, "Now it is your turn, Kakashi-san. Use the strongest electirc attack you have, do like Shippou did and aim it inside the barrier. Please do it quickly."

Kakashi narrowed his eye before pushing off the wall and moving forwards, concentrating he summoned his Chidori attack and slammed his lightning filled palm against the barrier. The surface rippled but didn't break as the lightning shot around inside until it slowly began to swirl and merge with the foxfire. Then they merged with the two fluxuating chakra inside until the color turned a deep purple as they too merged.

Kagome smiled at that, ' _it worked! Just as Kaede told me it would._ ' Stepping forward, Kagome placed both palms against the barrier and spoke a few more words as she sent one final jolt of her power through and inside the sphere. She slumped back barely catching herself as the drain to her energy struck her, Hinata stepped up to support her from behind. Something Kagome was greatful for as her legs gave out.

Before them the barrier now filled with a solid purple fog began to crack and within moments it burst open, the miasmic fog dispelled around them. Naruto was revealed laying prone on his side, his stomach facing them. The seal was gone leaving behind not a trace, there were dark red markings along his sides, almost like slash marks that had scared over.

Her vision bluring as the blonde begain to stir, Kagome was glad that she'd been able to accomplish the ritual before she finally passed out. She could feel it coming on even as she reeled to the side, her vision narrowing as it grew real bright then nothing.

"Kagome!"

* * *

A/N-

Hope you all enjoied the chapter. Doing my best to get the next one up sooner.

Wish me luck everyone.

Until the next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
